La última noche
by minipolly
Summary: Dramione. Draco & Hermione se encuentran el la batalla en Hogwarts. Puede que sea la última noche de ambos.


_**Nota: Este fanfic ocurre en la guerra en Hogwarts, cuando Voldemort cae.**_

* * *

_'Estoy nerviosa. Puede que sea mi última noche. O la de Harry, puede que incluso la de Ron. El castillo va ha estar lleno de mortífagos y muchas personas inocentes morirán. Como lo hizo Sirius y también que ser positiva Hermione -Me decía a mi misma- Puede incluso que quien No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado muera y todo se acabe Pero igualmente yo se que las probabilidades son bajas. _

_La casa del hermano de Dumbledore es muy agradable, podría haber estado allí toda mi vida, pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado. Estoy aquí, en un rincón que antes no conocía en Hogwarts. Nunca lo había visto, es una pequeña sala en el último piso. No hay nada, solo un pequeño baúl, ya vacío pues ya había mirado ahí. No habían ventanas y tengo la sensación de ir a ahogarme.'-_Pensaba Hemione.

Se encontraba a oscuras, solo iluminando la hambitación por un débil destello de luz que salía de su varita. Escuchó gritos lejanos, y enseguida pensó en Harry y Ron. ¿Que harán? -Pensaba mientras notaba caerme lágrimas- Soy lo peor. Ellos luchando y yo.. Simplemente escondida...

Entonces, aparte de los gritos y sus sollozos, logró escuchar pasos. Cada vez mas cercanos. Hermione se agarró fuertemente a su varita y salió de la habitación. Y entonces, lo vio. Una figura negra acercándose.

Un mortífago.

* * *

Harry y Ron corrían en la sala de los menesteres. Ya habían destruido la copa de Hufflepuff, faltaba buscar la diadema de Ravenclaw y matar a Nagini. Y entonces encontraron la sala de los menesteres. Entraron corriendo y notaron que Goyle y Zabini los segían, por lo que se escondieron.

-¿Seguro que Draco estará aquí? -Preguntaba Goyle- Creo que nunca he venido aquí...

-Buscamos a Potter, idiota -Le replicó Zabini- Draco se iba a el último piso,dijo que iba a nose qué de una sala...

Mierda -Pensó Harry- Hermione estaba en el segundo piso

* * *

_'Podría darme haberme dado media vuelta, pero me habría matado. Y sin embargo, estoy aquí. Cara a cara con un mortífago que nisiquiera se quien es. El/ella me apunta con su varita y yo con la mía.'_

-Vaya, vaya -Esa voz... ¡Era Malfoy! Siempre pensó que Bellatrix o Greyback la mataría, ¡no Malfoy!-Quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Granger.

-Nunca pensé que caerían tan bajo-Hermione tragó saliva- Y seguirías los pasos de tu padre.

-No es algo que me guste, pero tuve que hacerlo-Draco se quitó la máscara de mortífago y bajó la varita-.

-¿No te gusta?-Vaciló Hermione, y bajó su varita-Torturar a muggles y a sangres sucias. ¡Es lo que mejor se te da!

-No es lo mismo insultarte a ti- Draco puso los ojos en blanco- que hacer...esas...

Draco no pudo acabar la echó a correr y cogió a Hermione del brazo. Ella se quejaba, pero el le hacía callarse; al final, llegaron a la otra punta del último piso, entonces, se metieron por un pasadizo secreto hasta llegar a una sala parecida a la anterior, solo que mas grande y vacía del todo.

-¿¡Se puede saber que ocurre Malfoy?!-Dijó Hermione mirando a los ojos fijamente a Draco. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, y nunca se había fijado en las proporciones tan perfectas de la cara de Malfoy-.

-He escuchado a mi tía...-Draco temblaba y bajó la cabeza- Estaba cantando y riendose...No quiero que pase nada más...

A Draco se le pasó la imagen de Bellatrix torturando a Hermione. No soportaba esas imágenes. Entonces, volvió a subir la cabeza y agarró a Hermione de la varbilla.

-Estás...-Draco dudó un poco de si preguntar o no-Estás...¿Estás bien?

-Afortunadamente -Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque, e intentó hacer un comentario con gracia- No me tiró muy fuerte del pelo y no estoy calva.

Draco no se rió. No estaba para bromas.

La verdad, nunca se había fijado en Hermione. No era fea. Puede que en cuarto curso se fijara un poco en ella, pues el vestido le quedaba muy bien en el baile. Y era simpática... Pero la mejor amiga de San Potter. Solo por eso ¡Debía odiarla!. Pero en ese instante, todo había cambiado; desde que Bellatrix había torturado a Hermione, no había vuelto a sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza, ni mucho menos a usar la palabra sangre sucia. Draco no sabía que hacer en ese instante... Tal vez ¿Irse y dejar ahí a Hermione? ¿Despistar a su tía con ella? No era mala persona en el fondo, y sí, pensaba irse y no aparecer nunca, pero ¿Dejarla a ella ahí?. desprotegida. Cerca de Bellatrix. No podía.

-Granger -Empezó a hablar Draco-...

* * *

¡FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE! Creo que ha sido cortita, pero para ser la primera que subo a algún lado, está bien. ¿Que le dirá Draco a Hermione? ¿Los encontrará Bellatrix?

~De este no habrán muchos capítulos, no me quería enrollar mucho... He leído fanfics de ¡HASTA 52 CAPÍTULOS! Y este ... bueno... habrá suerte si llega a 10 :D

Gracias; con cariño.

Marta.


End file.
